Mammoth Apostle
by OceanxEyes
Summary: Alana Falco would give anything to forget. Yancy would give anything to remember. What happens when two lost souls are thrown together? With the world crumbling around them, how far would they go to protect it, and each other. Yancy x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a re-post, some might recognize it. I have a new pen name. I have two other chapters written, but I'll finish the fourth before I publish the second and so on. I'm trying to take that philosophy with all my stories. Anyway, thank you for checking this out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yancy Becket

_Alaska (2020)_

Alana rubbed her left shoulder as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She could feel the other people around her, humming in conversation.

"Alana Falco" a younger nurse called out, looking around the waiting room. Alana stood from her seat and made her way to the nurse. The nurse smiled pleasantly before ushering her back toward the rooms. "Have a seat." Alana looked at the table with slight disdain, she was only 5'3" and she always felt like a little kid every time she sat on one. Her feet would dangle and she couldn't help but kick.

"So it looks like your here for your monthly check up, How's everything been since the last visit?" She asked glancing down at the chart. Alana gave a nonchalant shrug.

"The shoulders a bit stiff and I still get headaches now and then, but I feel a lot better." Her voice soft in response.

"Well let me just run your vitals and I'll have the doctor in, in a moment." The nurse grabbed the equipment she needed and set to work. Alana already having done this the last six months, knew the drill. She hopped back down off the table to get her weight, she doubted they needed her height again. After that was finished she climbed back up making the paper crinkle again as she did. Alana watched as the nurse took her blood pressure and wrote down the numbers, before her eyes wandered the room. There wasn't much to look at honestly, just cupboards and medical equipment. She was saved from the boredom, when the doctor entered.

"Alana it's good to see you again. How's everything?" The last part directed at the nurse, as she handed over Alana's chart.

"Her vitals are normal, she says she's getting headaches still and her shoulders giving her discomfort." With that the nurse left and her doctor took a seat, scooting forward as he looked at the chart.

"So what seems to be the issue with the shoulder?" He asked glancing up. "It's been flaring up off and on for the last month." She responded trying to find the right words. "Flaring? Have you been lifting more than I recommended?" He asked with a knowing smile. Her arm came across her chest grabbing her shoulder subconsciously, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "That's what I thought." "You shouldn't be straining yourself, I know the accident was six months ago but your body can't spring back a hundred percent without you taking it slow." She nodded like a scolded child. "I'll try, but I'm not that kind of person, I don't like sitting around doing nothing." She huffed out. "Oh, believe me I know." he chuckled.

"Just give it time, don't work yourself so hard." Alana nodded in defeat. "I work with books that might be a little difficult, I have to reach up a lot." she added.

"Just try not to over exert your poor shoulder, don't lift as many books and use a stool, that's what they're there for." He gave her a knowing look. "Don't make it difficult on yourself." she nodded, already having heard this speech at least five times by now.

"Got it. Am I free to go?" she asked, watching as he filled out a few more things on his sheet before handing it over.

"You're good to go, and Alana." She paused at the door. "Listen to me this time, go easy on your shoulder. You don't need to keep punishing yourself." Giving no response, Alana flew out the door, practically sprinting through the halls.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice she took a wrong turn until she heard an ambulance. Her head shot up looking around wildly. The sign on the upper beam read Emergency entrance. She was about to turn to try to find the exit again when paramedics came rolling in with a gurney. She moved herself up against the wall, trying to get out-of-the-way of the fast-moving paramedics. She glanced down to the bed and she was sure her face went slack.

"Yancy Becket?" It was hard to tell through all the commotion. She spared one more glance backward before leaving through the emergency doors. Walking past the back of the ambulance she saw something that vaguely resembled a Jaeger pilot suit, but the doors closed a second later by one of the paramedics returning to the ambulance. She snapped her head back, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and rubbed one of her temples. She must be seeing things. There's no way a Jaeger pilot would be all the way out here, especially in full suit. Must be a cosplayer or something.

She made quick work of her walk home, and filed away the hospital papers. Her stomach grumbled and she trotted into the kitchen. She opened a few cupboards, not finding anything of interest she moved to the fridge. "Looks like its left overs." she grabbed the container and popped it in the microwave.

As she was waiting for that to heat up she flipped on the tv. She watched for a minute leaning on her couch as she went through channels trying to find something. As the microwave went off, she settled on the news before pushing off the couch and making her way back into the kitchen. Grabbing a utensil she made her way back into the living room. She nearly dropped the plate when she saw the prone body of Gipsy Danger. Half its head was missing and it was face down in the sand. "What the hell...?" She plopped down and turned up the volume. She covered her mouth in horror, as they started to move the wreckage. Her food was left forgotten on the table.

She checked the clock, she hoped they weren't too busy to answer her call. She stood up and strode to her computer with a purpose. Her first call was a bust but they transferred her, that too was a bust, she was starting to think she wouldn't get through until she was transferred to the Anchorage shatter dome of all places.

"Stacker Pentecost." His voice sharp with irritation. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. "Alana what is it, I'm sure you've seen we're a little preoccupied." His voice strained. "I might have seen Yancy being brought in at the hospital today. I was there for my check up, I took a wrong turn..." She trailed off, realizing she was rambling. "Someone was brought in on a gurney I didn't get a good look." She watched as a look of contemplation washed over his features. "I just wanted you to know." as an after thought she continued.

"How's Raleigh?" she watched as his jaw ticked, that was a good indication he was mad about something. "He's fine for now, but he felt his brother die, there isn't really any consoling him at the moment." She opened her mouth to argue, but she saw his gaze shift of screen. "I have to go." with that he signed off. She sighed before pushing away from the computer and stood up.

She grabbed the forgotten food off the table and dumped it before washing the dish. She leaned over the sink leaning her head forward lost in thought. Memories swam to the surface, her vision loosing focus. Her body jerked and she snapped out of the trance. She shook her head and massaged her temples again, she made her way to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Grabbing the pain pills, she popped them in her mouth and washed them down with some water, she could feel the tension easing from her skull. For Raleigh's sake she hoped Yancy was still alive.

Making her way into her room she stripped off her shirt and threw on a tank and shorts. As she passed by her mirror, the left side of her body reflected back, she paused in her movements.

She lost herself in a trance, just staring. Her right hand came up to her shoulder and traced the intricate scars that worked down her arm.

Her hand dropped to her side, going limp as she realized what she had been doing. Turning away sharply she headed to bed, hoping tomorrow would bring better news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arts and Crafts

_The time is..." _Alana slammed her had down on her alarm clock as she poked her head from her covers. She pried one of her eyes open to check the time. She groaned before flopping back down and throwing her comforter back over her head.

She drifted off again.

_"The time is now..." _She slammed her hand down again, throwing off her covers. She slide out of bed and padded toward the bathroom to get ready. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She yawned as she stretched her hands over her head. Her back popped and she let out a sigh of relief.

As she brushed her teeth she tried to remember what the dreams had been about. She would get flashes, but the only thing she could remember was the resounding fear. She hated when her nights were taken by nightmares.

She was about to head out the door when her computer alerted her to an incoming call. There were only a few people who called her, she dropped her things on her couch and made her way to the computer.

"Alana Falco." She answered curtly.

"I need you to stop by the hospital today and check into the man brought in yesterday." Marshal Pentecost skipped over pleasantries.

"So you think it might be Yancy?" She asked almost hopeful. "A lot of people have claimed to have seen him. I want to believe he's still alive but chances are very slim." He sounded wary. "I've sent others to check out the other claims, I need you to confirm whether he is or not." She nodded but a thought struck her.

"How will I get to him?" she asked.

"Pretend to be his wife or sister." he answered distractedly, looking at something off-screen.

"I can't." She replied flatly. His eyes snapped back to the screen.

"And why's that?" a muscle in his jaw twitching.

"I've been going to this hospital for the last six months, they know all my medical history. Including the non medical crap, like if your single and siblings." she added raising her eyebrow.

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time see what you can learn at the hospital." she nodded, a new sense of determination washing over her. It faded after Pentecost ended the call a second later.

She sat in silence staring off in thought, trying to think of what she should do. She glanced down at the clock and realized she was late, like really late for work.

"Crap." She jumped and grabbed her stuff off the couch and flew out the door, locking it hurriedly. Not having a car made this journey seem longer. She practically sprinted the entire way.

"Sorry I'm late, I got an important call..." She told her co-worker as she bent over out of breath.

"It happens." Mathew replied with a smile. She smiled her thanks and went to put her things in the back.

"Don't forget your working with the kids today, the craft table is still messed up from yesterday." He hollered toward the doorway she disappeared into, she rolled her eyes as she came from the back room.

"They need to get better about that." She responded shaking her head as she set out to clean off the table. The phone rang, "Thank you for calling Title Wave books, this is Mathew..." she stopped listening as she wiped down the table with disinfectant.

She set out the crafts and got a couple of books picked out for story time. School had just gotten out, Alana and Mathew were waiting for rush of kids anytime now.

They didn't disappoint. The kids came flooding in, dragging reluctant parents in their wake. "Alana!" one little girl cried as she saw her. "Hi." She greeted the girl as well as her parents with a smile.

"Look mommy, she's got my favorite book." the little girl squealed as she bound away to the story circle. Alana chuckled along with the parents before making her way over to the small group.

Once they calmed down enough she read through one of the books she picked out. However the children were far to restless to continue, so she sent them loose on the craft table. She split her time between helping the children with their pictures and making sure Mathew was alright at the front.

A few hours in Alana stopped at the little girl from before, she was working feverishly on a picture, of well Alana wasn't sure. "You look really intent on finishing it, do you mind me asking who it's for?" She asked softly. The little girls head shot up. "I'm making it for the man they brought in the hospital yesterday, my mommy's a nurse and she said no ones come to visit him yet. I thought it would be nice to make him something." She beamed as she went back to her task. Leave it to a kid to make your heart swell and your stomach drop out all at the same time.

Some of the other kids hearing this decided to do something for him as well. As she broke away from the kids, she made her way back to Mathew. She filled him on what the kids were doing.

"Leave it to kids." He chuckled as she finished. "I was going to stop by the hospital today, I can drop them off." She added as an afterthought looking toward the back where the kids were hard at work. He looked at her in concern. "I thought you went yesterday, everything alright?" He asked. "What? Oh yeah, no I'm fine, just need to sign something, you know how it is." She waved off, feeling bad for not telling him. He seemed to accept the excuse.

"Where's your necklace?" he asked after a beat. She turned to look at him then brought her hand up to her neck.

"Crap" she threw her head back. "I was running late, I must have left it on my mirror." He chuckled.

"No wonder I was late." she grumbled, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You really believe in superstitions? I mean it's just a horseshoe, is it really that lucky?" He asked skeptically. She shrugged.

"It's not really my thing either, it was more my sisters." "She got me the necklace as a gift." she smiled. "She thought it would keep me from making fun of her for her lucky rabbits foot." Alana slipped into a memory as a sad smile overtook her features.

She snapped out of it when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt. "Alana I finished my picture." Alana looked down and dropped to her level. "I'm sure he'll love it." She smiled at the girl who beamed back.

"I can take the others tomorrow when I go in." The girl's mother stated coming up behind them. Alana stood to her full height. "That would be nice of you but it looks like most of the kids aren't finished, I'm heading over to the hospital when I get off." Alana replied politely.

"That's kind of you, I won't worry then." the mom smiled kindly. "Come on sweetheart, we need to get home." she directed to her daughter as they headed to the door.

Alana made her way back to the kids table to help them finish up before she left.

"Don't worry if you don't finish today, we can set them aside and you can work on them the next time you come in." She soothed the worried children as she told them she was leaving for the hospital.

"See you tomorrow." She called to Mathew as she left for the day. Glad she wasn't closing.

Tucking the kids gifts in her bag, she started her journey to the hospital. She felt slightly guilty for using the kids loving gifts as a ploy to get to Yancy.

Her face flushed from the journey, she navigated her way to the desk.

"There was a man brought in yesterday, some of the kids at the store made some gifts for him. Would it be possible to drop them off in his room." She stated to the nurse behind the desk.

"There was a few different men brought in yesterday, anyway you can help me narrow it down?" She asked glancing up from her screen. Alana searched her brain for an answer.

"I don't know much else, but I think he was brought in around four o'clock yesterday." She asked cringing slightly trying to remember.

"Oh, yes of course. Here he is. It looks like he's not able to have any visitors yet." the nurse answered politely.

"Do you know by chance anything about him. His name, his injuries?" She asked, knowing it probably made her seem somewhat creepy, or a journalist.

The nurse looked at her skeptically.

"We don't know his name...and I can't release any information on his injuries." the nurse eyed her. Just when she thought all hope was lost, her doctor was passing by.

"Alana what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He did a quick once over for injuries.

"Oh, no I'm fine, I just came to drop of some gifts from the kids for the man who was brought in yesterday." She replied politely.

"The John Doe?" He asked confused.

"Yes, one of the girls has a mother that works here, she wanted to do something nice. Naturally the other kids did too." She smiled pulling out a couple of the pictures.

"This way." He replied with a kind smile, nodding to the nurse that everything was alright.

"I can't tell you much, I'm sure you can understand." He stated watching her reaction, before he continued.

"He's got a pretty serious head injury, he's slipped into a coma. His right arm has simple fractures, he's got markings from his shoulder to his elbow, it looks identical to the ones on your left arm." He stated giving her a look, but continued. "Also a few of his ribs are broken." he stated stopping short.

"Thank you doctor, that was more than I was expecting."

"I'm only telling you because he seems to have similar injuries. I think you might be able to recognize him, unfortunately I can't let you in to see him just yet." He told her seriously.

"I understand, thank you doctor." She replied with a small smile.

"I can take the gifts to his room." He stated unfolding his arms, reaching toward her. She snapped as if in a daze.

"Oh, of course." Alana reached into her bag and pulled out the assortment of gifts and pictures.

With that she left the hospital. It felt as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders, while another settled itself in her stomach.

She made it home, with-out much fuss.

* * *

**Title Wave Books is a real bookstore in Alaska, I don't know much else about it just liked the name. The real bookstore is in Anchorage but the town Alana is in, isnt Anchorage.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Catching Up

Alana woke the next morning sitting straight up in bed, the covers pooling around her waist. She sat unmoving trying to regain her breathing. Sweat coated her skin.

She swung her feet out and rested her head in her hands, her elbows rested atop her knees. She saw flashes of images, but tried to shake her head to forget.

The nightmares were getting worse.

She hauled herself up and padded to the bathroom, heading to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing her pills, she took a large gulp of water and knocked them back. She stared in the mirror trying to get her barring's, her eyes wandered to the horseshoe necklace hanging to the side. She brushed her Auburn hair off her shoulders and reached behind to clasp the necklace. She followed the chain with her finger before tracing the charm.

"Oh Crap." She threw her head back and ran her hand through her hair, gripping it slightly in frustration. She forgot to tell Marshal Pentecost about the hospital visit. She moved back into the living room, looking toward the clock and realized she didn't have the time to this morning. She didn't think she could get away with being late again. She got ready and was out the door, not even bothering with the computer.

She put her stuff in the back room and opened the store.

"Hey how did it go yesterday?" Mathew asked as he came in for his shift.

"Oh it was fine." she replied offhandedly as she wheeled a box of books from the small stockroom. Not really paying attention.

"Really? That's it, I was thinking there would be something more, you know something other than...fine." he replied waving his hand as if waiting for her to continue. She chuckled at his antics.

"He's in a coma, there isn't much else to say." she shook her head, he rolled his eyes. "He's not allowed to have visitors yet." she added as she opened some of the boxes. "Well you could have started with that." He replied as he went to put his stuff away. She watched him go and shook her head. He really was a character, but she liked working with him over her other three co workers.

"Oh, I almost forgot, some of the kids finished their projects after you left." Mathew came from the back room with a small box. She set the stack of books down and moved over to the counter. He set it down and she reached in pulling out a few of the pictures. She smiled softly at a few of them. Picking up a few others and doing the same.

It was a few hours into her shift, when they fell into a usual argument of theirs.

"How can you not have seen it yet? It's like the biggest thing out right now." He asked his eyes going wide and his voice carrying across the store. She chuckled at his reaction. "Sorry to disappoint, I just don't go to many movies." She replied through a laugh. "I don't have anyone to go with." She replied with a shrug. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't even look at you." He mumbled, she laughed.

It was a slow day, and only a few of the kids came in to finish their projects. "Did he like his gifts?" one of the little boys asked as he came for story time. "He hasn't woken up yet," she started. "But I'm sure he will love them once he sees them." She added when his smile faltered.

After that, the day flew by. Before she knew it, her day was over and she was getting ready to leave.

"See you later." She called as she carried the box of gifts out the door. Mathew waved a good-bye as he helped a customer.

She had to shift the box under her arm to get her key out. She unlocked the door with little difficulty.

She set the box on her kitchen counter and changed into something more comfortable. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and watched a bit of tv, before remembering she needed to update Pentecost.

She heaved herself off the couch turning off the tv as she went, and made her way to the computer.

She booted up and saw that she had four missed calls, all from Pentecost. Two from the night before and two today. She shook her head, she couldn't believe she didn't hear the calls yesterday. She hit call back and waited.

"Stacker Pentecost." His voice was calmer than the last times. "Alana." He replied shortly. She nodded skipping over the greeting.

"I went to the hospital yesterday." she started. "He's not allowed visitors yet, I still don't know if it's Yancy." she answered, getting to the point.

"The other leads were a bust." He informed looking to the side in frustration, she could see that he wanted Yancy to be alive just as much as everyone else. She felt her chest swell at the thought.

"I think I'm too far inland for this John Doe to be Yancy." She started. "But if he was thrown from the Jaeger, who knows where he would ended up if he survived." She replied with a shrug. When she didn't get any response she continued.

"I'll keep going until I get a good look at him." she stated softly.

"Are you sure you'll be able to continue going with-out it seeming too suspicious?" He asked concern entering his voice. Her mind flashed to the box on the kitchen counter. Her head came down and she looked to the side.

"There are children at the bookstore that made the John Doe gifts, I can use those as an excuse to see him. I'll just have to wait until he can have visitors." As soon as the words left her lips she felt a little ashamed, he took the information and she could see he was digesting it. Another thought struck her and she was glad she didn't forget.

"Also the doctor I've been going to, says the John Doe has the same markings as my Jaeger suit scars." His jaw ticked slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked going on alert.

"Yes." "That was the only reason he told me anything about him." she stated playing with her hands. "He said I might be able to help him, when he wakes up...If he wakes up." she added solemnly. He dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. She watched as the weight of the situation settled on his shoulders. He brought his head up slowly as if nothing had happened and Alana smartly said nothing. A look passed over his face before he spoke again.

"Alana, be careful." his voice laced with concern. "Sir, what do you mean?" she asked confused. "Whatever comes from this, tread lightly." She wasn't entirely sure what he meant but she would do as he asked. She nodded in understanding.

"Good night, Marshal." She added lightly before ending the call.

She yawned and stretched, she wasn't sure what Pentecost was dealing with but she could tell it was taking its toll. His warning crossed her mind, but she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'm too tired." She mumbled to herself, dismissing her thoughts for now.

_A Week After Knifehead_

Alana fell into a normal routine, she would go to work, come home, and repeat. She called the hospital twice over the last four days, waiting for any news on the John Doe. She was sure everyone on the hospital staff had been warned about her. She could hear the whispering in the background every time she called.

"You will call me if you hear anything?" She asked hopefully. She was sure it was the same nurse as last time. "Of course sweetheart. Don't worry." the nurses voice was calm and sickly sweet. She could feel the insult bubbling in her chest, but she brushed it off and ended the call. It was rude but it would have been well deserved.

It was a few hours later when she finally got a call from her doctor.

"Hello?" her voice calm but her heart picked up.

"Alana would you be able to come down to the hospital?" his voice quick and calm.

"I'm on my way." She grabbed the box of gifts and was out the door. Making it record time. He greeted her warmly, she filled out a form he handed her and then took her down the halls.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She shoot him a look, which had him chuckling.

The room was on low lights, and she could here the soft noises of the machines monitoring him.

She made her way to the table by the window, a little afraid of what she would find if she actually looked at the bed. All this time working herself up, she didn't know what to feel in this moment.

Unloading the gifts, she turned finally to see the doctor standing near the bed waiting for her. She approached slowly, her heart hammering in her chest. Her throat went dry and her palms got sweaty.

She stopped across from the doctor on the other side of the bed. She was looking at him and he was giving her a look, and then looking down.

Her eyes dropped and she stumbled backward, reaching for something to stabilize her. The doctor rushed around the bed and caught her.

"Do you know who he is?" he asked concerned. Unable to form words she nodded. He moved her to the chair and got a cup of water. She nodded her thanks.

"That's Yancy Becket." She stated finally. "Are you sure?" He asked searching her face. She gave a sigh.

"I'm not 100% positive." "But he has a striking resemblance, maybe when he wakes up I'll have a better answer." She stated apologetically. He nodded.

"Do you mind if I make a call?" She asked finally. He showed her to the phones. She made sure no one was watching.

"Marshal Pentecost." His accent thick. "It's Alana Falco. I'm at the hospital." She could feel the tension through the phone. "Yancy's alive." her breath rushing out. "Are you sure?" "About 99%, he's still out cold. I won't know for sure until he wakes up." She answered. There was a long pause.

"Sir?" "I'm still here." he replied calmly. "What do we do now, should we contact Raleigh have him come down here?" She heard him sigh. "Raleigh took off a couple days ago. He gave up hope after the others reported back." "Well can't we track him or something?" she asked desperately. "We can't just let him go on believing his brothers dead." She whispered near hysterics, if only she had, had a chance like this with her sister.

"I don't want to drag him back for this to turn out to be a fluke like the others." She opened her mouth to argue. "I know this one has a little more credibility than the others, but he's already on the edge, I can't be the one to shove him over the edge if this goes south." He replied gruffly. She could feel the sting behind her eyes, her chest constricting.

"Monitor his condition and report back." "Aren't you going to come?" She asked getting her voice under control. "I'm dealing with something in Hong Kong, I'll be back as soon as I can." She let out a sigh.

"If it is him sir, what do we do?" She asked finally. "We'll work that it when we get there." his voice heavy. "Yes sir." she replied slowly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alana." he spoke softly. "Yes, sir?" she asked quietly.

"Go home and get some rest." "I'll try, sir."

* * *

**It doesn't say exactly when Raleigh took off, I'm taking some liberties.**

**I found a place for the story to take place, Talkeetna, Alaska. It's 2.5 hours from Anchorage.**

* * *

**Yancy is 24. Alana is older than Yancy but only by about a year. Wiki page says Yancy's birthday is November 7 1995. Alana's birthday is Janurary 14th 1995. Raleigh's birthday is December 11 1998. If anyone wanted to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time Goes By

_A Month Later (A Month and a Half After Knifehead)_

Alana had been visiting everyday after work, hoping beyond hope that Yancy or John Doe would open his eyes to the world. She had taken to talking to him as he slept. It would be about the kids or something that happened that day, she didn't know if he could even hear her but it helped her fill the silence.

She had been told by the doctor that he would call her if his condition changed, but she didn't want to miss him waking up now, it had been a month and she started to feel like she deserved to see him wake up.

She was switching out the vase by his bed side. The flowers were starting to wilt and on her way here, she picked some up. She fluffed and arranged them before finally settling in her seat. Generally she wouldn't touch him but today had been a particularly long day, she grabbed his hand in her smaller one and started her story. She paused now and then to fix something on his bed. She had come to the end of her story and sat in thought for a little while.

Her head snapped to the bed when she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. She stood up in shock looking over his form, for another sign of movement.

**_Yancy_**

Yancy started to stur, his body protesting at the movement. He blinked his eyes trying to open them and adjust to the light. He saw a form hovering over him, a women by the looks but he was having a hard time focusing.

"Hold on, I'll grab the doctor." the woman's voice was frantic and excited. He kept trying to move but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his arm and head.

"See I told you he's awake, it's not just my imagination." the womans voice stated to someone in the hall. "So it would seem, how do you feel?" the man asked Yancy.

"Like I've been through a meat grinder. Where am I?" He asked the doctor, his voice scratchy. "Your in the hospital, do you remember what happened to you?" the doctor asked softly. He could see the woman behind the doctor waiting impatiently, shifting from foot to foot.

"No, I don't remember." "Do you know who you are?" the doctor asked quietly. Yancy dropped his head in pain and gripped it gently as he tried to remember. He looked up at the doctor and shook his head. "I can't remember." his voice sounded broken. The woman at the door stopped shifting and plopped down in the chair next to the door.

The doctor was talking to him but he wasn't really paying attention. The doctor must have realized he wasn't paying attention or he had finished what he had to say, because he soon left. The woman remained but she had yet to speak to him again, letting him sort himself out. After a few minutes of silence he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked trying not to sound rude but it came out rough as a wave of pain hit him. She fidgeted slightly.

"My names Alana Falco." she replied quickly and quietly. He stared at her for a second letting the name bounce around, seeing if it would jog anything.

"Were we, you know...something?" he asked after a long pause, gesturing between the two of them. For a few seconds she just blinked at him wide eyed, unsure what he was talking about.

"Oh, OH no we weren't anything like that, I'm...I'm a friend." she answered finally getting what he meant. A blush settling over her cheeks. He thought she was cute in a spazzy kind of way and he couldn't image why he hadn't try anything with her prior. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

"Do you...know who I am?" he asked, watching her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Yes." he waited for her to continue. "and...?" he asked raising his eyebrows in question.

"Your name is Yancy Becket, or at least I think you are. The doctors and nurses don't believe me 100%. Or at least I don't think they do." She answered rambling. "You didn't have any ID on you and you were found in an open field. That's about all I know, if you need more info the doctor can tell you."

"I really should be going, I'm glad your finally awake, I was starting to worry." she smiled softly before moving closer to the bed to grab her things. When she got closer he finally spoke. "Thank you." "What for, I didn't do anything." she asked curiously.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I find your voice soothing." he answered. "Oh, um that might be because I was talking to you for the last month, almost everyday." She replied her face turning a bright red. "They said you might be able to hear me, but it was more for me." She chuckled to herself and he couldn't help but smile.

"The kids will be happy to hear your finally awake." "Kids?" he asked his throat closing in panic causing his voice to raise. "Oh god no, I'm sorry. Not your kids. There are a few kids that come into the bookshop I work at, they've been making you things in hopes you'll wake up." She replied gesturing around the room and the various art. He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She smiled trying to hide a chuckle.

"I really should be going, um I hope you remember." She added awkwardly. "Yeah me too." he replied quietly. She made her way to the door when he stopped her.

"Will you be coming by again?" He asked hope etching across his features. "If they'll let me, of course." She smiled before slipping through the door.

He nestled back down on the bed trying to remember anything prior to waking up, he of course remembered basic things and he was sure he could retain information, but its as if his identity and his past was wiped from his mind.

He chuckled to himself when he thought of the woman that just left...Alana Falco. She was an odd one.

He sat up and decided to assess himself. There was a mirror on the night stand, and regretted picking it up when he saw the bandage covering most of his head. He saw the right side of his body was bandaged. He lifted and tugged at it gently to see if he could see the damage underneath. He saw odd shapes and markings running along his arm, they looked familiar but it was as if the answer was just beyond his reach. The movement wiped him out so he settled back into the bed.

_Alana_

She wasn't sure how she made it home, her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her. He was finally awake, it made her light headed. She was happy and worried at the same time.

She made it to her computer and called the Marshall.

"He's awake." She replied with a bright smile.

"I know." He chuckled. She gaped at him. "You...you know?"

"Yes, after your called a month ago, I sent one of our doctors to check his DNA sample and Dental records." She literally smacked herself in the face, she felt so stupid, of course they couldn't go off visual confirmation. She let out a chuckle.

"I take it you didn't think about his medical records. You should really check in more often Alana." She shook her head. "Ah, I feel so stupid." she blushed furiously and let out a humorous laugh. "You've been preoccupied, and it's not really something you needed to get involved with." she rolled her eyes. "You knew I was going to get involved anyway." he smirked at her reply.

"Of course." "The PPDC doctor is still in town, he'll be staying for the remainder of Yancy's recovery. A sort of collaboration, they don't want to move him and that hospital has everything they need. We put you on the list of visitors, so if you were wondering why you weren't meet with any opposition on visiting..." he gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, she had wondered but figured the doctor was just really nice to her. She felt absolutely ridiculous.

"I think I need to get my head checked out again." She joked and was rewarded with a small chuckle from the marshall.

"Feel free to continue to visit him, he'll need something familiar that's not poking or prodding him. Maybe jog a few memories." he added. "Yes, sir. Of course." she smiled. A thought struck her.

"What about Raleigh? Why hasn't he come?" her brows creased. "We've been hunting him down, but getting a hold of him has been difficult. We'll keep trying." He continued.

"Where was he last seen?" She asked her mind reeling. He filled her on the possibilities, before they called it a night.

After the call she decided to take a bath to clear her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How are you Feeling?

_Yancy_

It was only a few hours after that strange girl left that the doctor came back with another and the fun begin. He lost count of all the tests they said he would be getting. Not to mention all the strange medication.

By the time he made it back to his room he was wiped, he didn't even know what time it was. Just when he thought he was free, a nurse came in and moved to his chart.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly. Looking to him waiting for his response. He felt his shoulders tense and a mind numbing headache come on. He was really starting to hate that question. Before he could unleash his frustration and pain on the unsuspecting girl an older nurse came in. He was thankful she could see he was uncomfortable and took the clipboard from the young girl.

"I think he's quite tired from today's events, he seems to be fine. But do let us know if you're in any pain." She replied with a pointed look to both of them. Yancy nodded before settling into the bed further. He could see the younger nurse wanted to say something else, but when he didn't come to her defense in any way she relented. He saw the older nurse look at his bed side, at one of the pictures and smile. As soon as it was there it was gone. Yancy looked to the picture and back to the nurse who was on her way out the door.

"Hey wait" he called quickly. The older nurse turned. "Did your kid draw this?" he asked pointing as best he could at the drawing. A soft smile broke over her face. "Yes she did, she wanted to give you something. She inspired the others to contribute as well." she stated her hand sweeping the room softly.

"Tell them thank you. It's nice to see something other than the sterile hospital walls." he stated with a smile. The nurse started to leave with a nod.

"Do you know Alana Falco?" he wasn't sure where that question came from but he saw the look of surprise flash over her face. "Not very well, but she's worked at the book store for the last few months, very good with the kids. Poor thing suffered something before finding her way here." She stated lost in thought. She seemed to realize she said too much and clamed up before leaving.

He wasn't sure what to make of that little information, he didn't really know her at all. With that thought he fell into sweet oblivion.

_Alana_

She rolled her sore shoulder as she was on her way to the hospital. It was an exceptionally busy day at the shop and she over worked herself, and now her body was protesting. She debated not going, she felt sweaty, dirty and uncomfortable. She shook her head, that hadn't stopped her before, but he'll be awake now. Her inner voice was whispering to her to reconsider. Shaking it off and throwing caution to the wind she trudged her way to the hospital.

She made her way into the room, getting a strange look from the two nurses at the desk. She shook it off and made her way to the bed. She set her things down softly as not to disturb him. She eased into the chair with a sigh, not realizing how tired she was. She heard a chuckle from the bed. Her eyes snapped open and a blush rushed to her cheeks.

"Aren't you a little young to find that much comfort in sitting down?" he asked his eyes shining with mischief. She mocked glared at him.

"Well some of us can't sit around all day." she huffed with a smile curving her lips. They smiled at each other before they fell into an awkward silence.

"So..." Alana tried to start but fell silent when she didn't have anything to say. She shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before deciding to take off her jacket. He watched her with a small smile as she shifted around. He wondered again, just what kind of relationship they had. His smile fell when he saw scars similar to his own peaking from her collar and her sleeve. She let out a sigh and rolled the shoulder he had been looking at, oblivious to his stares.

That's when he noticed a necklace catch the dull hospital light. It was a horseshoe.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a superstitious type." He stated nodding to the necklace when she gave him a puzzled look.

"Well the fact you don't know me at might have something to do with that, but your right I'm not." She replied with a soft smile loosing herself in her thoughts. Her fingers ghosting over the warm metal.

"How did you...?" he started but was interrupted when a doctor entered the room. She looked at him with curiosity before shifting to the new doctor. He saw a look of mild surprise take over her features.

"What's with the look of surprise Alana, didn't the Marshall tell you I was here?" The man asked with a smile. Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry doctor, I just didn't think I'd actually see you." she replied sheepishly. The doctor gave her a pointed look.

He watched as she subconsciously rubbed her sore shoulder.

"How long has your shoulder been bothering you?" He asked his voice changing. All the while Yancy watched in mild curiosity and confusion. She let out a frustrated sigh, it really was a bad idea coming to visit him today.

"It only gets sore when I over exert myself." she stated knowing she was about to get a lecture.

"And why would you go and do something like that?" The doctor asked in mild amusement, he walked over and looked to her for permission. She simply nodded to him to continue. He pushed in certain spots and checked a few others, noting when she flinched or made sounds.

Yancy realized in mild horror that it was the same place as his injuries. Mild realization that maybe she went through the same thing he had, had him looking at her in a new light.

Suspicion started to make it's way in to his thoughts as well. What had happened to him, what happened to her, what wasn't she telling him, what were they keeping from him. His head was swimming and he could feel a headache coming on.

"You should come see me in a few days. I know you've been seeing the local doctor but I would like to take a look myself to make sure your healing properly." He stated waiting for her response. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She mumbled. She shrugged her jacket back on.

"Sorry we couldn't talk more, I'll see you tomorrow." She stated this time looking to Yancy, who nodded in confusion.

"Oh don't leave on my account, I only came to check in, but he seems to be doing just fine." he smiled at the two before looking over the charts briefly, the two bathed in awkward silence.

"I guess I can stay." she mumbled dryly, sitting back down. She was too tired to argue, and she really did want to talk to him. Even if it was going to be awkward.

After the doctor left the two sat in silence, Yancy with curiosity and Alana in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about him." she whispered, not really sure why she was apologizing. He had to smile at her unusual behavior.

"Um...you were saying something before he came in." She stated finally looking up and meeting his gaze. His smile slipped from his face before his eyes slide to her arm. She had a feeling it would come to this, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Honestly I don't think I have enough energy today to try to explain all of this to you." She replied with a heavy sigh. He wanted answers but he could see she was in no shape to today. Besides visiting hours would be over soon. Watching his face fall she sighed.

"I'm off tomorrow, how about I come early and try to explain all that I can. It'll give me a chance to get my thoughts together." She gave him a half smile.

"As long as I don't have any more tests I should be free and clear tomorrow." He gave her a grin, and she could feel the blush rush to her cheeks.

"I'll check with the doctor on my way out." She replied standing up, groaning as her muscles protested. He chuckled, but coughed to try to cover it up only to aggravate his sore body.

"Serves you right." she mumbled under breath, with a soft smile to show she didn't mean it.

"Tomorrow." He stated watching her move to the door.

"Tomorrow." She replied softly with a small nod.

As promised she checked in with the doctor, Yancy had routine checks up through out the day but he would have a break from tests tomorrow.

She made her way home, taking longer with her sore body.

She started the shower and stepped in moaning in relief as the water cascaded down her body. Her head lulled back as she lost her self in thought. She was trying to figure out a way to present the information to him, with out overloading him or becoming redundant. She sighed as she spread the water over her sore shoulder, running her hands over the intricate scars. She wondered how much she would be willing to reveal to him. Somehow the loss of his memories, made it easier to talk to him about...everything in general.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself, drying her hair with another towel as she moved about her room. She opened her drawer and paused when she found a familiar pamphlet. The same one her sister Melina used to convince her to join the program. A soft sad smile overtook her features, she figured this would be a good start and set it with her purse to take with her tomorrow.

It was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Start at the Beginning

_-0-_

_"I've told you before Melina, I'm not joining." _

_"Well maybe not now but you will, just you wait, I'll get you to join." _

_"That'll be the day."_

_-0-_

_"Alana watch your arm he seems to favor your side!" _

_"I'm watching, I'm watching."_

_"Alana..."_

_"MELINA!"_

Alana shot up in bed, her breaths coming in shallow. She felt a tingle go through her arm at the sheer memory. She ran her fingers down her arm, her thoughts jumbled together. She threw the sheets off in exasperation. Sliding her feet out, she felt a drop fall on her exposed knee. She brought her hand up and wiped under her eye; tears.

Her hands gripped the sheets in frustration.

Pushing that behind her she hopped in the shower letting the water wash away her fears and concerns, letting her focus on the day ahead.

She was fluffing and fussing with her appearance before she realized how ridiculous she was being. She grabbed her bag, the pamphlet and made her way to the hospital.

She signed in at the desk and headed to his room. She heard hushed voices and opened the door carefully. She hoped it wasn't too important, but then again the nurses would have stopped her if it was.

She caught part of what the doctor was saying and she noticed it was the doctor from the PPDC. They hadn't noticed her yet so she waited her turn, but as she listened she realized the doctor was telling him about the jaeger program, about his injuries and how they correlated. Her shoulders dropped realizing the doctor was doing what she had been preparing to do. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders, but she felt like she missed out on something. She dropped the pamphlet to her side, tapping it lightly on her leg in thought.

Yancy must have noticed the movement and when the doctor noticed his lack of attention turned in his seat. He stood up and turned to her.

"Ah, Alana good morning. I was just filling Yancy in on...well him." His smile curved into a smirk at his joke. Her mouth ticked but she didn't have the heart to give him a smile. Deep down she wanted to be the one to help him remember, but she shook her head. He's only been awake two days and before this they never really had that much interaction, she must be losing her mind. The two men watched her lost in thought both smiling at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alana." the doctor stated as he passed her. She nodded her head before shifting her focus to Yancy. She sat down in the chair next to his bed, sliding her bag off her shoulder, the pamphlet still clutched in her hand, almost forgotten.

"Yeah, sorry he came in a few hours ago and just started telling me about, well me and my life." Yancy stated rubbing the back of his head but wincing when he bumped into his bandages. She smiled gently.

"Yancy it's okay. I have a feeling you didn't really put up a fight." she smirked. "I don't blame you either, if someone held the answers to my past I wouldn't hesitate either." He was about to respond when he saw her tapping the pamphlet against her lap. She dropped into thought and started to bite her lip.

She's so adorable, but yet so awkward. He chuckled at his own thought. He saw her watching him, so he tilted his head toward the pamphlet.

"What'd you bring me?" He flashed her a dazzling smile. Her watched a flush tint her cheeks. He was having too much fun with her.

"It's...It's what my sister used to get me to join the program. She made it seem like it was going to be so much fun kicking ass." She chuckled with a sad smile. His eyes softened as she handed it over. He saw the creases from use and what looked like a water mark.

"I know it's not in the best condition." She shrugged, rubbing her hands together. He watched her nervous tick, wondering if she was always like this or just around him.

He drew his eyes from her to the pamphlet. He looked at the pictures and some of the information. Some of the what the doctor said made a little sense and a Jaeger or two struck a cord in him. Like he should know them but it was just out of reach. One more than the others.

"Do you recognize any?" She asked when he stopped flipping and stopped on his Jaeger. He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his head.

"I don't know." he sounded lost.

"Don't push yourself, just let it come to you or you'll hurt yourself." she stated when he flinched in pain.

"I think you've heard and seen enough. I'll leave the pamphlet with you, but you should probably look through it tomorrow when you've had time to process it." she took it and set it on the night stand. She almost expected him to pout with the look he was sending her.

"Well if you wont let me learn about myself, tell me a little more about you." "Did the same thing that happened to me, happen to you? Is that why your out here?" He asked curiously.

"Here you can have this back." She replied trying to grab the pamphlet, he chuckled and stopped her their hands colliding. A blush settled over her cheeks.

"Fine." she let out a sigh but a smile curved her lips.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked watching him.

"Start from the beginning. Any beginning." he replied watching her intently. He wasn't sure why he asked, but he liked hearing her talk.

"Alright but you asked for it." she shot him a mock glare. He just grinned. She wasn't sure where she should start so she started with the first thing that came to mind.

-0-

2014

_"Melina I told you I'm not joining the program, it's for people with a death wish." Alana mumbled, as she scrolled through courses for college. Melina rolled her eyes. "Maybe a few, but this is a chance of a lifetime." Melina stated her voice filled with wonder and determination. "Yeah a very short lifetime." Alana mumbled under breath. Melina shook her head with a smile. Alana spun around._

_"Alright look at it this way, when the world figures out how to stop the Kaiju for good, you'll need a job to fall back on. The world can't fight them forever." Alana reasoned._

_Melina rolled her shoulders in frustration, knowing her younger sister was right._

_"Fine." "So what are you looking at, which classes are you taking?" Melina asked as she looked over Alana's shoulder. Alana flushed._

_"I...I was thinking a psychiatrist, to help the pilots after the war." Alana mumbled, embarrassed. "Alana that's a great goal." "I'm not cut out for that type of work." Melina stated almost to herself._

_2015_

_"Alana how's school going?" Melina asked over the phone, for their monthly chat. Knowing from previous calls that college hadn't been what she was expecting. "Terrible, I'm struggling in every class, I don't think I'm cut out for this." Alana whispered near tears. _

_"I think I'd like to take you up on the offer to go into the Jaeger program." she whispered seriously. _

_"That is if your still interested." she added unsure. All she heard was her sisters laughter. Alana looked down at the pamphlet Melina had given her before she went off to school, with a small smile._

_"I should be thanking you for waiting so long. If we had joined at the start we might be suffering from radiation poisoning or worse." Melina finally responded, a little distracted. "I'll get all the things we need together." Melina sounded excited and determined. Alana had to laugh._

-0-

At one point during her short tale she got up and paced the room, she wasn't used to telling people about her past so she was keeping things short and jumping around a little. She wasn't entirely sure if he was really that interested to begin with.

He followed her with his eyes as she paced, until a combination of her movements and her voice lulled him to sleep. She was too wrapped up in her memories that she didn't notice, until she finished recounting her thought. She moved to the bed and grabbed her bag pausing to stare at him, a small smile graced her lips. He was the first person, since the accident that she had actually talked to about her sister. She felt the weight in her chest lessen slightly. She leaned over and kissed his bandaged forehead, before making her way home.

Her throat was sore from talking so much, but she hadn't even scratched the surface.

It wasn't until she was tucked away into bed that she realized she had kissed him, well his forehead but still. Her face turned scarlet and she buried her face in her pillow with a groan.

Yancy

He had woken up just as she was leaving. He felt her kiss his forehead, before leaving the room. He sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She hadn't told him much but he saw how much it meant to her to be able to share her past, and he could tell she wasn't one to let information go so freely. He wasn't sure if he should feel honored or a little confused. Just what had their relationship been before his accident.

He would get her to tell him and soon.

His mind drifted to the kiss and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He picked up the pamphlet from the nightstand to pick up a little more info., as he was skimming through the pages and a picture fell into his lap. It looked faded from use but he could see the two women smiling at the camera in front of the Sydney Opera house, in Australia. One he knew to be Alana and the other he assumed was her sister.

His fingers ghosted over the happy siblings before putting it on the night stand and flipping through the pamphlet. One in particular stood out, the Gypsy Danger. He didn't know why but he was drawn to it.

He let out a yawn and set the pamphlet back on the night stand and one thought had drifted through his mind as sleep started to claim him. If Jaegers needed two pilots, who had been his co-pilot? and where were they now? That was the last thought before he was out.


End file.
